Just because I didn't Study
by elizabeth.barstow
Summary: Severus Snape has a daughter. Arianna who is also the granddaughter of a very powerful wizard. What happens when she learns a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Will contain Spanking of Minors and Adults**

**Warning: Talk of Abuse and Abusive situations**

**Arianna's POV**

I was sitting at the table with my foster parents Amy and Sean Holloway. We had just got done and Amy and I were putting food away when Ginger our owl came flying in through the window and landed in the middle of the kitchen. Bloody owl was a menace. I noticed she dropped something so I went over and picked it up it was a letter addressed to me the envelope said

****Arianna Snape  
>Back bedroom upstairs<br>23 Englishway  
>London, England<strong>**

**Dear Ms. Arianna Snape,**  
><strong>It is with great pleasure that I inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. School starts September 4 I will need an Owl back no later than Jul 31 to make sure you will be attending. <strong>  
><strong>Sincerely<strong>  
><strong>Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress <strong>

After I got over the initial shock of whoever it was sending me this letter actually knew where I slept I opened it up and read the letter:

I sent an owl back with this reply to the letter:

**Dear Professor McGonagall  
>I am happy to inform you that I will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<strong>  
><strong>Yours Truly,<strong>  
><strong>Arianna Snape<strong>

I sent the letter with Ginger and got dressed and went to bed. I woke up the next morning and Ginger was in her cage and on the desk was a letter. It was a reply back from Professor McGonagall. It was a list of supplies that I needed. I couldn't wait. I was excited. I wanted to get away from here. Sean started drinking again and he became abusive. Only when he was drunk. Maybe I could find my Dad. What would I say to him if I found him? I think I will worry about that later. Now I had to focus on getting my supplies. I walked downstairs and saw Sean and Amy sitting on the couch Sean was reading a paper I recognized it as _The_ _Daily Herald. _A muggle newspaper. Sean looked up and saw me  
>"Good Morning Arianna. Sleep well?" Sean asked<br>"Yes sir. Amy I was wondering if you would go with me to get my school supplies or at least just wait until I got through the barrier."  
>She looked at Sean he nodded that it was ok for her to go. We left after breakfast and traveled by floo powder.<p>

Amy and I arrived at Diagon Alley two hours later and I noticed that she was happy to be away from Sean. As I stood there looking at her I knew she had been crying and that's when I knew about him hitting her again. We got everything on my list and I knew she was feeling uncomfortable so I looked at her  
>"Amy the only thing left on my list is a wand. I am going to head over to Ollivanders now."<br>"Ok dear. Ummm I don't feel comfortable with all these Witches and Wizards around do you mind if I leave you here? Can you find your way home? Can you show me how to get back?"  
>"Sure. I can find my way home." I helped her get back home and I walked into Ollivanders. I saw a blonde kid there with his Dad who had long blonde hair. He looked just like his dad. I walked and looked around when he said<br>"I found my wand Father. Look its just like the one you have." I had to laugh. The way that he said that was like he found a real treasure. They paid for the wand and turn to leave when Mr. Ollivander looks at me and says  
>"I wondered when I was going to be seeing you Ms. Snape." They froze. Then the man in the Long hair looked down at me.<br>"What is your name young lady?" He asked.  
>"Arianna. Sir. Arianna Snape."<br>"Well Ms. Snape its nice to meet you. I'm Lucius Malfoy and this here is my son Draco."  
>"Please call me Arianna. Nice to meet you both." I curtsied a little and Mr. Malfoy told Draco to go outside and wait. He wanted to help me get my wand. Mr. Ollivander handed me a wand. I gave it a whack books went flying everywhere and almost hit Mr. Malfoy.<br>"Sorry Mr. Malfoy." Ollivander handed me another one. I busted a light with it and then he says  
>"Hmmmmm I wonder." He went to the back and pulled out the wand and brought it to me. I held the wand in my hand and I felt powerful.<br>"What's the wand made out of Mr. Ollivander?" Mr. Malfoy asked. I wasn't paying attention to what he said to Mr. Malfoy I was to busy laughing at Draco making faces at his Father.  
>"I remember every wand I have ever sold Ms. Snape. I have only sold one other like this and it was to the Potions Professor at Hogwarts. The wand chooses the Witch or Wizard. Sometimes the reason isn't clear, but know this we can expect great things from you." he said. I paid for the wand and left. Mr. Malfoy asked if I wanted to join him and Draco for Lunch. I did. I met Draco's Mum Narcissa Malfoy. They call her Cissy. Draco and I were lost in conversation when I saw her lean over and ask Mr. Malfoy something. I couldn't quit make it out, but by the look on her face told me it couldn't be good. I said my good byes and was leaving when Mr. Malfoy says<br>"Arianna if you ever need anything. I mean ANYTHING. Just send and owl. It will know where to find me." With that I had to back to Amy and Sean. This should be fun. I loved Amy but I hated Sean. He never let me practice Magic. Amy did when he was at work. I made my way to the public and decided to floo back to the I got back I realized I was standing where the fireplace used to be. WAIT USED TO BE? Where was the House and where was Amy? I looked around and nothing was there. The house was gone. I started to walk away when I felt a pair of arms grab me I turned around and was face to face with the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge though I didn't know it at the time.  
>"Are you Ms. Arianna Snape?" He asked<br>"That depends on who is asking." I said.  
>"I am Cornelius Fudge. I am the Minister of Magic. I am here to make sure your fine."<br>"Yes I am Arianna Snape. What happened here Sir?" I asked  
>"Apparently Mr. Holloway was cooking something and got Drunk and left the burner on. The house went up in Flames. Mr. Holloway died immediately."<br>"Where is Amy sir?"  
>"Mrs. Holloway died five minutes ago at the hospital. I'm sorry I know how close you were to her, But I have to ask you where you where Ms. Snape?"<br>"Diagon Alley Sir. I was getting school supplies."  
>"Can anyone verify that?" Was I a suspect. I would never do that.<br>"Yes Lucius Malfoy Sir."  
>"Did you say Lucius Malfoy?"<br>"Yes sir."  
>"Ok well I will be checking with Mr. Malfoy but in the mean time follow me. I have a room for you at the Leaky Cauldron. Give Tom your school supplies and follow me." I did and I followed him and Tom. We came to the Leaky Cauldron and I entered. I looked around and everyone was doing magic. They showed me to my room. I just wanted to wake up from this awful dream. When they left I fell on the bed and went to sleep. It seemed like several days before I woke up but in all actuality it was five hours.<p>

I just woke up when I heard a knock at my door. Who could that possibly be? I looked down at my supplies. Should I hide them? I forgot about it when I heard "Arianna its Mr. Malfoy may I please come in?"  
>"Come in" I said. They entered. It was Lucius Malfoy and a guy dressed in all black and had black shoulder length greasy hair. I look like him that's odd.<br>"How are you doing Arianna? Mr. Fudge woke me up at three o'clock in the morning to ask if you were with Draco and I yesterday at Diagon Alley. I told him you were and then he told me what happened. I am so Sorry Arianna."  
>"I am doing better Mr. Malfoy." I said. I kept my eye on the guy standing behind him. He noticed<br>"Ahh Arianna I would like you to meet your father Severus Snape. Severus this is your daughter Arianna." I stood there in shock this was my father. Mr. Malfoy caught my facial expression and gave a little laugh.  
>"I am going to leave you two alone so you can play catch up. When your done come downstairs Draco and Cissy are worried to death about you."<br>"Their here?"  
>"Yes." With that he left. That's when I came face to face with my father. He motioned to two chairs sitting in the corner<br>"Come sit." He said in a voice that told me I should obey so I did.  
>"Soooo I guess your my father."<br>"Clearly." Gosh this was going well then I asked the question  
>"Why did you give me up if I'm your daughter? Why didn't you keep me? Did you not want me?"<br>"Slow down...First of all where do I begin?'  
>"How about the beginning."<br>"Ok. You were three months old when your mother Lakita Black Snape was sent to Azkaban. She was a follower of the Dark Lord. She begged me not to let anything happen to you to keep you safe. I hid you away until you were about a year old. There had been many raids. I was out walking on night when I saw a Muggle couple. Their names where Sean and Amy Holloway. I begged them to take you. I knew Lord Voldemort would try to find and I feared for your safety. I remembered the promise that I made to your Mum. I had to keep you safe. I told the Holloway's that they could keep if they left your last name as Snape and if they promised to let me get to know you when you left for school. They agreed. I walked away. I came back from time to time to check on you. I kept my distance. When Lucius contacted me the other day and told me that he ran into you in Diagon Alley I knew that this was the time. I am so sorry Arianna."

HPHPHPHP  
>When I got done telling Arianna about what had happened. She just sat there staring into the fire. I had to get a look into her memories so I said the spell and accessed them. Some of them where happy times some of them where sad. One particular memory shocked me. I would ask her about it later. I saw the loneliness and knew what I had to do. I left her mind.<br>"I promise that I will be there for you from now on." I knew I had to prove it to her. After a long silence she looked right at me and asked  
>"Will you tell me about Mum?" I knew what she wanted to know so I started the story.<br>"Well Your Mums Full name was Lakita Lylabeth Black Snape. She is the sister to Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix La strange."

HPHPHPHPHP  
>"Did you say Malfoy as in Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy?" I asked<br>"Yes. Narcissa is your Aunt and Draco your cousin."  
>"Oh. That would explain why Narcissa looked at me the way she did. I thought she just didn't like me."<br>"When Kitty was sent to Azkaban it broke your Aunts heart. When she saw you the other day and saw that you had your mothers eyes and nose she thought about her. She will loosen up give her time. She only just found out that you were still alive. Come lets go downstairs." Downstairs meant that I would have to face questions. Questions I didn't want to face so I said "No."

"What was that?" He asked with a tone of what I don't want to say

"I don't want to go downstairs. I would have to many prying eyes." The next thing I know I am facedown over my fathers lap and he spanked me 12 times. I knew I deserved it for being disrespectful. It still hurt though. Once he was done he righted me and then pulled me into his lap and held me until my sobs gave way and then says

"Shall we go downstairs now? Your Aunt and Uncle are waiting." I nodded and followed him out the door.

We headed downstairs when I caught a glimpse of a Half-Giant. I backed up and stood behind my dad. The Half-Giant was standing next to a boy that has brown hair and oval glasses. He looked like he hadn't been fed in along time. I looked up at Dad and mouthed the words be nice. Then the Giant Spoke  
>"Well Hello Professor Snape. Who do we 'ave hear?" He asked looking at me<br>"Rubius I would like you to meet my daughter Arianna. Arianna this is Hagrid. Who is he Hagrid?"  
>"Nice to meet you Ms. Snape. This is Harry Potter. Harry I would like you to meet your Potions Professor at Hogwarts Professor Snape." Harry extended a hand to Dad and Dad shook it. We said our good byes and went to look for Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius. We found them. Dad started talking to Uncle Lucius and I approached Draco and Aunt Cissy. She saw me coming and says<br>"Arianna can I speak to you for a moment alone?" She eyed Draco who was preoccupied at the moment.  
>"Sure." She led the way to a room that had an old witch sleeping. Once the door was closed she said<br>"What did your dad tell you about your Mother?"  
>"That she is your sister and is in Azkaban. He loved her. Still does I believe."<br>"He does. I miss my sister terribly and I bet your miss your Mum. If you ever need anything let Lucius and I know. I want you to promise that you write to me at Hogwarts."  
>"I promise I will write." We headed back and that's when I decided I wanted a Pumpkin Juice. So instead of going over to the counter to get it I decided to use my wand to bring to me. I have never used my wand to get things so I probably looked stupid. I pulled my wand out and flicked it and said<br>"ACCIO PUMPKIN JUICE." Instead of the Pumpkin Juice coming to me it sent the Wizard behind the bar flying across the room. I kept saying it and sent chairs flying across the room. Everyone was ducking. Including Dad, Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy. I heard someone laughing and I spun around. It was Draco.  
>"What's So Funny?" I snapped<br>"You...Trying to do the Accio spell..."He said through laughs. I glared at him and tried it again. This time I sent several people plus tables flying through the air. My Dad stepped in front of me and said a spell and everyone stopped flying along with the objects. Draco was rolling on the floor laughing. When things stopped I held out my hand to Draco and pulled him then our parents came over.  
>"ARIANNA SNAPE!" WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO KILL PEOPLE?" Dad asked<br>"No sir. I was just trying to bring a Pumpkin Juice to me. I can't do it with a wand." By this time uncle Lucius was laughing and Aunt Cissy shoved him.  
>"Let me see your wand" The way he said it I knew I better obey. I handed him the wand. "Ok now I am going to place the Pumpkin Juice on the counter. I want you to say Accio Pumpkin Juice without your wand." I did and the Pumpkin Juice came to me. He placed it back on the counter and says<br>"Now watch what I do." I watched closely at how he used his wand to bring the Pumpkin Juice to him. "Now you do it." Everyone was looking at him nervously. He had his wand out just in case. I did what he did and it came to me. Everyone breathed a Sigh of relief. We set down and ate supper then went to bed and went to Hogwarts the next day. I was excited. I got my Dad and now I have a family. I was finally happy. For once I smiled and for the moment I forgot about Amy and Sean. For a moment life was we arrived at Hogwarts it was a huge castle and we entered and a lady with emerald green robes greeted us  
>"Welcome to Hogwarts I am Professor McGonagall. Now before you can join your classmates you have to be sorted into houses they are as follows Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." She looked at Draco when she said Slytherin. "I will see if they are ready for you." She left and Draco looks over at Potter and says<br>"So its true then Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. Hi I'm Draco Malfoy. Take it from me you don't to be hanging out with the wrong sort."  
>"Thanks but I can determine the wrong sort for myself thank you very much." Harry said. I saw Draco give him a glare. I grabbed Draco and pulled him back before he could do something stupid. The Professor ushered us in and as we were walking Draco leaned over and whispered.<br>"Why did you pull me back? I was going to pound his face in. You don't fancy Potter do you?"  
>"EWWW NO. As much as I would like to see Potters face bloody I don't want you in trouble the first day. That wasn't the appropriate time or place to pound his face in."<br>"Ahh thanks Cousin. I think that you and I are going to get on just fine." We weren't paying attention when my name was called  
>"Arianna Snape" McGonagall said. I stepped forward and set on the stool then she put the hat on my head.<br>"Hmmmmm Interesting case we got here."  
>"Bloody Hell you talk."<br>"Yes watch the mouth please." Everyone laughed.  
>"As I was saying You have the makings of a great Witch. Your Intelligent like a Hufflepuff Brave and loyal like a Gryffindor, smart like a Ravenclaw but I sense a much darker side to you. One full of secrets Where to place you? I know it shall be GRYF-SLYTHERIN!" I walked over to the table. Draco got placed there to. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley where put in Gryffindor. They also put a Mublood named Granger in Gryffindor as well. The prefect should us to our dorms. There were for of us in one door. I had Antoinette(Nettie), Brianna, and Danika (Nika) in the same room. I was introducing myself to them<br>"Hi I'm Arianna Snape."  
>"Antoinette Kingsley. Nettie as people call me."<br>"I'm Danika Ravens. Nika as my brother Shane calls me.  
>"I'm Brianna Simmons. Everyone calls me Bri" We laughed. I could tell we were going to be great friends. We unpacked and then decided what we wanted to do. We decided to go for a walk because it was still daylight outside and that's when I ran into Potter yet again.<br>"Arianna I just wanted to thank you for pulling Malfoy off of me."  
>"Potter listen up just because I pulled Draco off of you doesn't make us friends. I just didn't want him to explain to his Dad why he got expelled the first day. Now if you will excuse we were just taking a walk." We left and I looked over my shoulder. Potter was standing there speechless. Ha! I accomplished what I sat out to do. I was walking when I said<br>"Migentio with Dad"  
>"What did you say Ari?" Asked Bri. Nika and Nettie went back to the dorm so it was just us.<br>"I am going to go find my Dad. I need to talk to him before class in the morning. I will see you later." She left and I was pacing back and forth in the hall when Dad answered.  
>"What is it Arianna?"<br>"Dad I was just out walking and was curious if you had given Harry detention right away?"  
>"No. What are you doing out of bed?"<br>"I couldn't sleep. I was walking."  
>"Where are you now?" I got to looking around and I found out that I was lost. Great. Just what I wanted. I put a light a tip of my wand and when I did the portraits started complaining.<br>"Hey shut that thing off." One shouted  
>"Were trying to sleep." One shouted. I hope that Dad found me soon.<br>"Dad I am in a hall with Portraits."  
>"Ok. Stay there I'm on my way." I felt someone breathing on me and I turned and came face to face with none other than Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. I backed away so they couldn't hear me and as I was backing away something fell on me. I noticed that it was a snake and one of the Portraits had dropped it. Without thinking I ran and screamed<br>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP ITS A SNAKE" I forgot to mention that I HATE snakes. I am in Slytherin but I hate snakes. Ron and Harry were looking at me by this time. I took off down the hall and came to a closet and hid.

HPHPHPHP  
>When I arrived at the hall in which my daughter said that she was. I found no one there. I figured she found her way back. I was headed back to bed when I was walking and I passed Albus on the way with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They looked like there was something wrong. I knew by the look on his face that there was something wrong. Minerva was there. Wait when did she get her?<br>"Albus what is it?" Minerva asked. Albus noticed that I was standing there.  
>"Ah Severus I am afraid that I have bad news. One of our students has gone Missing."<br>"Who?" I asked curiously?  
>"Arianna Snape." I gasped. He explained everything to me. I was frightened for my daughter. I knew what the pictures could do.I was in shock. I looked at Harry and asked<br>"What happened Potter?"  
>"Well sir Ron and I heard something as we were walking. It was before curfew and we heard the Portraits talking to someone we decided to check it out. Only when we got there, there was no one there. She was gone. So we thought. Anyway we were getting ready to leave when we heard her scream and run. One of the portraits dropped a Snake on her. She's terrified of Snakes sir." When Harry finished I knew what we had to do. I had to find Arianna. But How? She was pretty good at hiding. I looked at Albus and he said<br>"We will find her Severus." He turned and called all Professors to him. Madam Sprout, Madam Hooch, Professor Trelawney, Mr. Filch and his Cat Mrs. Norris, Hagrid, and Professor Flitwhik and Professor Querill. We assembled in the Great Hall when he said  
>"You might be wondering why I asked you all here. It seems that we have a student missing. Arianna Snape. The last place that anyone saw her was in the Hall with the Portrait. We will be searching the Castle for her. Mr. Filch you have the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid Search the grounds. Minerva search the ROR and the rest of you search the castle. You find her take her to Madam Pomfrey and come find me. Understood?" They left and then Albus turned to me<br>"Severus follow me. We are going to talk to Salazar Slytherin to see if she came back yet." We walked to the Slytherin door. It was opened a crack. I could see Draco there by the fire. No doubt waiting for Arianna. I walked in and noticed that he was asleep. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped into the air.  
>"Professor Snape. I was...Just waiting on Aribelle to get back. Has she come in yet?"<br>"No Draco she's missing. Have you seen her?"  
>"No sir." I was about to say something when one of Arianna's friends came down the stairs. I believe it was Brianna Simmons<br>"What do you mean Missing?" Bri asked  
>"Well she was lost and I guess a portrait threw a snake on her and now she's gone." They both offered to help find her. Bri confirmed my suspicions that she wasn't here. So Albus and I left. We searched the Dungeons for her and nothing. We met back at the Great Hall. Nothing. No one found her. They went to bed but I couldn't sleep and Albus stayed with me through the night. After Albus left I started getting ready for classes the next day I needed a few things from my Potions closet so I headed that way. I kept thinking about Arianna hoping that we would find her today or run into her in class. Maybe she made it back to Slytherin. I made to the closet and opened the door.<p>

**Normal POV (Aribelle's)**  
>I woke up and I realized that I was in a room full of Vials of liquid. I wondered where I was. I looked around trying to find a clue as to where I was when the door suddenly came open and my Dad stood there. I had been crying and was still crying. I had cried myself to sleep. I now looked into the face of my father. I couldn't move.<br>"DAD!" I screamed. He came over and put his arm around me and I knew that I was in trouble. So this was the Potions Closet. Good to know.  
>"Arianna Bellatrix Lily Snape! Don't you ever do that to me again. Understood. You scared me to death almost. Harry and Ron came and told us what happened."<br>"Sorry Dad. I was scared. What that Portrait did was awful."  
>"Are you fine?" When I said that I was he picked me up and carried me to Madam Pomfrey and then he went and got Professor Dumbledore.<br>"Ms. Snape. How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked. When I assured them that I was truly fine Dad lead me to his office and I collapsed on the couch and fell asleep and slept all day. It was a long Day. I knew when Dad came and he and my backside had a discussion and I knew that he meant business just started school for my fourth year and Professor Dumbledore announced that we would be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament and with the Champions already selected they were From Durmstrang Viktor Krum, From Beauxbatons was Fleur Delcour and Hogwarts has two champions Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter of course Potter got it. Nettie, Bri, and I were walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts. We had a new professor. Professor Alastor Moody. We have a new one it seems like every year. We walked in and set down at a table at the back of the room when Professor Moody started.  
>"I am here because Professor Dumbledore asked the end of the story thank you. Can anyone tell me why the Unforgivable curses are unforgiveable? Anyone. Ahh Yes Ms. Granger."<br>"They are named because they are unforgivable."  
>"Very good. There are three of them can anyone give me one? Ah Mr. Weasley."<br>"My father did tell me about one the Imperious Curse."  
>"No doubt gave the ministry grief a few years ago." I was no longer paying attention. I just wanted to get out of this class. He made me fell uncomfortable. I leaned over to Nettie<br>"What time do you have?"  
>"We have about 30 Minutes left in this class why?"<br>"He makes me feel uncomfortable." I hadn't heard what he said until he came over to me and  
>"MS. SNAPE I SAID TO SHOW ME YOUR ARM." I lifted up the sleeve on my right arm.<br>"NOT THAT ONE YOUR LEFT." I lifted it up. "WHERE IS IT?"  
>"Where's what?"<br>"The dark mark. Your father was a death eater was he not?"  
>"Yes sir but that was years ago. He isn't one now."<br>"So its only natural that his daughter is one." He had his wand at the ready when Draco stepped forward.  
>"Professor I assure you that Arianna isn't a death eater." He said. He had me stand up and put me through questioning and when I didn't give him satisfactory answers he would flick his wand and I would feel pain. Finally I got up and ran out of the classroom as fast as I could. Where I was to I had no idea until I heard my name<br>"ARIANNA SNAPE! GET BACK HERE. YOUR FATHER IS A DEATH EATER AND SO ARE YOU. YOU HAVE A TRIP TO AZKABAN WAITING FOR YOU." I kept running until I tripped over something. Moody was chasing me and I had to get away. When I tripped I looked up and Hagrids hut came into view. I went over and knocked on the door he answered.  
>"Ahh Arianna what can I do for you?"<br>"PLEASE...MAY I... HIDE HERE? MOODY IS CHASING ME PLEASE?"  
>"Sure come on in." I went inside and that's when I finally calmed down Hagrid asked "What's all this about?"<br>"Professor Moody is convinced that I'm a death eater and he wants to send me to Azkaban."  
>"Why that's preposterous your no more a death eater than I am. Don't you worry about it known Arianna. I am sure that Professors Dumbledore and Snape know that your not a death eater. How did this start?"<br>"Well we were in class and he came over and asked me to produce my left arm and I did. He asked where the dark mark was but I don't have it so when he saw that that's when he started chasing me."  
>"Like I said Professor Dumbledore..."<br>"Would like to know why Ms. Snape is here and not in her Potions Class?" Dumbledore asked. I spun around and he was standing in the doorway with Professors Snape, McGonagall and Moody. My eyes became wide then Hagrid spoke up.  
>"Professor Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall I don't mind if your here, but Professor Moody I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You scare Arianna." He looked straight at me then made a move. I backed up and he came closer.<br>"GET AWAY FROM ME." I yelled. He was coming closer so I yelled "EXPELLIAMUS." He went flying backward.  
>"ARIANNA BELLATRIX SNAPE! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK A TEACHER." My dad said.<br>"HE ATTACKED ME FIRST." I was crying again" He's convinced that I'm a death eater and when I couldn't produce the dark mark he started chasing me. I ran to Hagrids. That's why I'm here." Dad looked at me and came and hugged me  
>"I am going to have to give you detention for attacking a teacher, but its ok. I promise. He wont bother you again." Dad said looking at Professor Dumbledore. Dad walked me back to his office and that's where I remained. Until Dumbledore arrived. Then I went back to Slytherin so he could talk to Dad. We were having Potions in the Great Hall which was unusual but we complained about it being cold so much in the Dungeon that Dad finally agreed to let us have this day in the Great Hall. We were give FULL details on how to make the Love Potion. I looked over at Nettie and Nika who had been going out with Crabbe and Goyle for a few weeks. They were discussing the Yule Ball. I looked over at my roomie Bri who was sitting across from me. I need to hook her and Draco up I thought. I looked over at Blaise Zabini and Bri's Brother Zane Simmons. Hey he was kind of cute. I looked over at Draco. Ugh Pug Face Parkinson was there. Draco leaned over<br>"Aribelle are you done yet?"  
>"No but I don't know about you I'm getting bored I feel like pranking someone. You wanna help."<br>"No My Dracy Poo doesn't want to help. He doesn't want to get into anymore trouble do you?" Ok I have had enough of her. I have been chased through the castle 5 times this week because Professor Moody is CONVINCED that I'm a Death Eater. Ok so maybe it was true but I'm not about to tell him that  
>"You know something Pug face Parkinson."<br>"What?" She was totally getting pissed. Good we haven't had a good fight in a long time last one was when Harry Potter attacked me and I just happen to send him flying through Dad's door of the classroom. That was second year.  
>"I had to be nice to you because you were dating my cousin but since your no longer dating him can bug off. I am getting upset because you seem to think that he likes you. He don't so GET LOST." I said. With that she turned and left crying. I felt satisfied.<br>"ARIANNA!" Blaise and Draco said in unison which brought attention to our table.  
>"Shhh your going to get us in trouble."<br>"Why did you do that?" Draco asked  
>"I'm sorry I was under the impression that you wanted her gone."<br>"I did, but you made her cry."  
>"Yeah but she bit me in the hall." Draco laughed<br>"Touché." Draco said. I couldn't help myself I had to do it.  
>"Dracy Poo will you pass me the ink Pretty Please." I said bating my eyes and making oogly faces at him. The whole table roared with Laughter.<br>"ARIANNA." Draco said rolling his eyes  
>"What?" I said. "I'm sorry I had to do it. You know me what I wouldn't do for a laugh."<br>"How about Detention?" A voice from behind me asked. I froze. I knew who it was. I turned around and I was face to face with my father.  
>"Uhhh...How about no detention sir. How about you give to Gryffindor. Harry Potter to be exact." I said and then the table started laughing. Dad shot them a death glare and looked back at me.<br>"You have a mouth on you Arianna. I'm not sure that I like that. Detention with me till you learn to watch what you say." He said and turned around. I looked over at Draco who was talking to Bri and I saw her blush. I leaned over and looked at Draco.  
>"Hey Idiot you should ask her out. I think she fancies you." He gave me a glare. I heard Nettie and Nika talking then they looked at me and said a little bit to loud.<br>"Hey Arianna your a girl.." Nika yelled.  
>"Glad you noticed that Nika what do you want?"<br>"Well I mean there are a couple of guys going to the Ball by themselves. I mean its one thing for a guy to show up alone but for a girl...Well its just sad." I was getting pissed. I looked over at Zane. He had asked me to the ball earlier and I told him I would think about it.  
>"It might interest you guys to know that someone has already asked me." I said getting even more pissed off. I stood up and walked over to Dad and handed him the Notebook and stormed over to the Slytherin Table grabbed my stuff and said<br>"it would interest you to know that I said YES!" I practically screamed the last part. Dad looked at me. I stormed out and went to the Slytherin Common Area. I knew better than that. I was sitting on the couch staring at the fire when Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Nettie, Nika, Bri, and Zane walked in. They looked at me. I stood up they froze.  
>"Look guys I'm sorry." I said "It was nothing. I was already pissed off anyway before I got to that class."<br>"Who Pissed you off?" Zane asked  
>"MOODY" Bri and I said in Unison.<br>"Why would he piss you of for?" Zane asked  
>"Well lets review shall we. My dad was a Death Eater and now he's convinced that I'm one. So he chases me around the castle terrified."<br>"Oh. I'm sorry." Zane said. We were lost in conversation when Nika asked  
>"Did you ever tell your dad about him using the Cruciatus Curse one you?"<br>"NIKA!" I said and Everyone gasped then Draco looked straight at me  
>" Is it true Aribelle?" Draco asked. I couldn't say a word. I saw the expression in Draco's eyes. I just nodded my head yes.<br>"BLOODY HELL ARIBELLE WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THIS?" Draco asked. Walking over to the door and punched it as hard as he could.  
>"Because I knew that you would react this way." I was trying to calm Draco down when he walked over the mirror and punched it. Glass shattered. Blaise who happened to be our house prefect walked in. He looked at us and said. "What the Bloody Hell happened down here."<br>"Well Draco just found out that Professor Moody had been using the Cruciatus Curse on Arianna and it pissed Draco off..." Nettie said  
>"Instead of Draco attacking a Professor he attacked a door and a mirror." I said<br>"Well I will be back I am going to get Professor Snape as to the rest of you. Please remain in your dorms until further notice. You seven stay here." He turned and left. AHHHH CRAP! His going to get Dad which means that I have to tell him about Moody this should be fun. Zane walked over next to Draco and I. He helped me sit Draco on the couch. Then Zane asks  
>"Arianna will you go to the ball with me and will you be my girlfriend?"<br>"Yes and YES!" I screamed and jumped into his arms. Everyone laughed including Draco. We sat on the couch and waited for Dad.

**Snape's POV**  
>I was sitting in my office looking at a picture of my daughter that I had of her. It was taken her first year. She's grown up a lot since then. Where is she? I told her to be here after classes and she's an hour late. I had just sat back down and decided to double my daughter's detention when I heard a knock at the door.<br>"Enter." I said in my usual motionless voice. The student entered. It was none other than Blaise Zabini our house prefect.  
>"What is it Mr. Zabini?" I asked. Clearly irritated<br>"Professor Snape sir there is a Situation in Slytherin which involves Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Snape. Sir." I sat there in shock and wondered what Arianna did now.  
>"What did Arianna do now?"<br>"Nothing sir. She told Mr. Malfoy...I think you need to come see this for yourself sir." I agreed and we left my office and walked down the corridor to the Slytherin common area. We got to the door and Salazar Slytherin asked us  
>"Mr. Zabini and Professor Snape how are you tonight?"<br>"Ok. Salazar how are you?" Blaise asked  
>"Was good til someone woke me up by punching the door and shattering glass you dont happen to know who that was do you?"<br>"Yep it was Mr. Malfoy. Salazar I need in."  
>"Do you know the password?" We heard kids scream.<br>"Of course its Pure Blood." The doors swung open and we entered thats when I saw it. Arianna was trying to clean up the mess from the mirror when she cut herself with a piece of glass. She faints at the sight of blood. I made my way over to her fast.

**Normal POV**  
>I was picking up the glass when I got cut. I heard Nettie and Nika scream and Zane and Draco where by my side.<br>"ARIBELLE!" Draco and Zane said in unison.  
>"Just...Sit...Me down...on...the...couch..." I said. We heard the doors swing open and Blaise was standing there with none other than My dad. He ran over to me.<br>"Let me see your wrist Arianna." Dad said and I showed it to him. He said a spell that healed me and we sat on the couch and Dad looked around the room and noticed that glass. He was curious as to who did and why.  
>"Who punched the mirror?" He said clearly Pissed<br>"I did sir." Draco said  
>"Why Mr. Malfoy?" Dad asked. Draco looked right at me and I was shaking my head no, but I knew that he was going to do it anyway so I decided not to stop him.<br>"Sorry Aribelle but I have to do it." He said and then looked at my dad. "Well you see sir we were having a conversation when Aribelle apologized for her behavior earlier to us. We asked her why she was so pissed off earlier and she she's tired of Moody I mean Professor Moody chasing her around the castle convinced that she's a Death Eater. We left it at that then Nika asks if she told you that Moody I mean Professor Moody was using the Cruciatus Curse on her during class when she didn't give him the right answers so I got pissed and Punched the mirror instead of attacking a Professor." Draco said without stopping and without even taking a breath. Dad looked at the rest of us and then looks back at Draco and then looks over at me. Tears were forming in my eyes. Dad saw so he says  
>"Ms. Kingsley, Ms. Ravens, Ms. Simmons, Mr. Simmons, Crabbe and Goyle, and Mr. Zambini will you please leave us alone for a few minutes?" Dad asked and they got up and left. Dad looked at Draco and I "You two follow me please." We did. He took us to his office and we were sitting there for a few minutes. Dad had left and came back with Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mr. Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris, and Hagrid. I leaned over to Draco.<br>"AHHHHH CRAP!" I whispered "Were in trouble now." Draco gave a little chuckle but then the Doors swung open and Draco parents where standing there and Madam Pomfrey the nurse came through the doors. Draco leaned over and says  
>"Correction I'm in trouble now. They look pissed how did they get here so fast?" Draco said. I just shrugged and then they approached Madam Pomfrey came over to Draco and looked at Draco's hand. It was still clearly covered in blood. BLOOD! I forgot to mention I get a little Queasy at the sight of blood. We do not get along never have and never will. I started to fill dizzy and Dad came over and set me on the couch in his office. As soon as Madam Pomfrey was done with Draco she left and Dad picked Draco up by the collar and sat him next to me. He looked over at the Professors, Hagrid and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Hey where was Filch and his Bloody cat. Never mind.<br>"You must want to know why I asked you all here. It seems that Arianna and Draco have something to tell us. Who wants to go first?" Dad asked I looked over at Draco and I said  
>"I will. It all happened because Moo...I mean Professor Moody is CONVINCED that I'm a Death Eater and he rather enjoys chasing me through the castle terrified for my life. This is after he interrogates me during class and performs the Cruciatus Curse on me during class when I don't give him the right answers." I said and I heard everyone gasp.<br>"Now Arianna that isn't a very good thing to say about your Professor." McGonagall said  
>"BUT ITS TRUE!" I yelled<br>"Arianna calm down and do not yell at a Professor." Dad said. I finally calmed down enough to sit there and relax.  
>"Well why don't we get her to prove it. Severus." Dumbledore said. Dad came closer to me and we all entered my mind and everyone was there they saw it.<p>

**Flashback (Arianna's POV)**  
>"Good morning class." Professor Moody said. When Moody's back was turned I came running thought the door and took my seat next to Bri. She leaned over<br>"Aribelle your late." she said  
>"I know but excuse me for not wanting to be integrated by Moody for the 500th time this week."<br>"Oh come on its not that much."  
>"Well excuse me for not wanting to be tortured today."<br>"Have you told your Dad?"  
>"No." She looked at me in shock.<br>"What?" I asked  
>"You that's what. Why haven't you told him?"<br>"Look Bri he has to much on his plate right now than to worry about his daughter being tortured. Besides it nothing like my Mum goes through everyday in Azkaban." I stated and then Professor Moody came over to us. He looked right at me. I pulled my left sleeve shirt up and showed for the 5th time that week that I didn't have the Dark Mark. I thought he was going to leave it alone but he said  
>"Class I am going to show you the PROPER way to Interrogate someone if you want to know something. MS. SNAPE FRONT OF THE CLASS NOW!" he said. I sighed and got up and walked to the front of the class.<br>"Ms. Snape are you a Death Eater?"  
>"No sir I am Not."<br>"Liar."  
>"I am not lying sir. I am telling the truth. Why would I be a Death Eater?"<br>"Your father was one. So you must be to. CRUCIO" He said and I screamed. "Shut up. I can make it to where when you scream no one will hear you." He did. I was thrashing in pain and I looked at Bri and mouthed the word "Help". She started to cry and ran out of the classroom. It was to much for her. Great. He was concentrating on me when the Mublood Granger says  
>"Leave her alone cant you see that it bothers her?" Moody looked at her and broke concentration and I fell to the ground.<br>"I'm going to go get Professor Snape if you do that again. I'm pretty sure he wont take to kindly to his daughter being tortured." Harry said. Moody looked horrified when Harry said he was going to go get my Dad. So he's terrified of my Dad. I got up and ran out of the classroom followed by Moody . Then Harry Ron, and Hermione ran after Moody. Moody chased me through the castle screaming  
>"ARIANNA SNAPE YOU GET BACK INTO THIS CLASSROOM THIS INSTANT. IM NOT DONE WITH YOU."<br>"YES YOU ARE." I screamed back and kept running till I came to a corner and hid. Moody ran past followed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I heard Harry holler  
>"Expelliamus." Which sent Moody flying through the air and landed with a thud. I came out of hiding.<br>"Thanks guys." I said and then my world went black. I woke up two hours later in the Hospital wing and Late to Potions.  
>"Where do you think your going Ms. Snape?" Madam Pomfrey asked<br>"Ummm Potions I am late already and Dad...I mean Professor Snape will give me Detention."  
>"Very well." She sighed "But the moment you feel weak you will come straight her understood."<br>"Yes Ma'am. Thank you on behalf of Slytherin. We really appericate this. We don't want Dad to take points away." She laughed and I they saw that. They exited my memory and I looked over at Dad and he clearly looked Pissed. Look out Moody. Aunt Cissy broke the silence first. She came over to me and put her arms around me and hugs me then says  
>"Arianna don't you ever think that your Mum is suffering more than you. You may have your Mums eyes and nose but your as brave as your father. I can see that now. I am so sorry. You were telling the truth. He has no right to do that. Professor Dumbledore and Snape what are you going to do about this."<br>"I will tell you what I'm going to do Narcissa if I ever get ahold of Professor Moody then..." Dad said and Dumbledore interrupted  
>"Severus I will handle this. You need to stay with your daughter. She needs you now." Professor Dumbledore turned to Draco. "As for you Mr. Malfoy you will receive Detention for breaking glass however you will receive special privileges for sticking up for family. Lets all leave and let Severus and his daughter be together now." They left and left Dad and I alone. When they left I buried my face in my hands and started crying.<br>"Arianna why didn't you tell me?"  
>"He told me that if we told anyone there would be serious consquences for the whole class." I said.<br>"Arianna I am going to put a spell on you and when you say Dad I will be there, but only if you scream it."  
>"Ok." I said. Dad pulled me into his arms and I fell asleep on him. When I woke up I turned over. I was in my own room and I got up went into the bathroom and then I came in and went over to Bri and jumped on her bed.<br>"WAKE UP BRI." I screamed. She turned over and then looked at me.  
>"BLOODY HELL ARIANNA YOU TRYING TO WAKE THE DEAD?" I giggled.<br>"NOPE TRYING TO WAKE MY FRIENDS UP OR ELSE WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS. BESIDES IT CHOCOLATE PANCAKES." I said and knew that was the wrong thing to say. I landed on the other side by the door with a loud BANG. Nika and Nettie where up. They looked over at me.  
>"BLOODY HELL WHAT WAS THAT?" Nettie asked. I stood up and the door opened and I spun around Dad was there.<br>"I was wondering the same thing Nettie." Dad said  
>"Well sir. Bri was sleeping and I woke her up and she bolted out of bed when I said there were Chocolate chip pancakes." Dad just laughed and said under his breathe "Teenage girls." he walked away and I looked over at Nettie and Nika and we all busted out laughing. They got dressed and we headed down to the Great Hall we were sitting at the Slytherin Table when I saw Nika go pale. I looked over at her.<br>"What is it Nika?"  
>She mouthed the word "MOODY." I knew before she finished what she was meaning. Professor Moody made his way over to me.<br>"HOW DARE YOU MS. SNAPE TELL EVERYONE THAT I USED THE CRUCIATUS CURSE ON YOU. YOUR FORGETTING THAT I SAID THERE WOULD BE SERIOUS CONSQUENCES IF YOU TOLD." Moody grabbed me by the arm and Draco stood up.  
>"NO DRACO GET DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDD!" I screamed Draco went after Dad and the other Professors. Moody put me up on the table<br>"LISTEN UP. MS. SNAPE HERE TOLD HER FATHER ABOUT ME USING THE CRUCIATUS CURSE ON HER. I TOLD HER THE CONSQUENCES SO I AM GOING TO TEACH HER A LESSON." He said. Harry Ron and Hermione and a kid named Neville came over to our table.  
>"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ron, Harry and Hermione said in Unison.<br>"I thought you hated her Dad you three?" Moody said  
>"It doesn't matter if we hate Snape. You still have no right to do this. I cant believe your doing it in the first place." Hermione said. He wasn't paying attention to them.<br>"CRUCIO!" He hollered.  
>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH STOP PLEASE. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. He wouldn't stop then I heard the doors swing open and My father and Professor Dumbledore stood there.<br>"PROFESSOR MOODY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
>"TEACHING SIR"<br>"PLEASE TELL ME THAT THATS NOT ONE OF THE UNFORGIVABLE CURSES YOUR USING."  
>"IT is sir." Moody broke concentration and that's when I hit the table and Draco pulled me off and then Dad came running over. I blacked out. Everyone went home after the Ball last night except for Bri and I. She actually stayed at school because her parents were going out of town. I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 11 and then I heard Bri say<br>"Arianna get up its Christmas." I got up and went downstairs. There were presents. They were awesome. There was one that had my name on it. I looked at it and then read the card aloud to Bri "Bri look its a package wonder who its from. Look they have a card with it. It says  
><strong>Arianna I saw this and thought of you immediately. I hope you like it. Love Dad<strong>  
>Wow its from Dad."<br>"Thats cool open it up." I did and there was a dress and a pair of shoes in it. I got two coats from Draco's Mum and a necklace from Zane. I decided that I was going to wear the dress for lunch today. Speaking of which.  
>"Bri we better get dressed and go to the great hall for lunch." She agreed and we got dressed. I noticed what Bri was wearing.<br>"Bri that looks good on you." I said  
>"Thank you it was from my best friend. You look great. I have to admit your Dad has a good taste in clothing."<br>"Thanks we ready to go?" We walked to the Great Hall and all of the tables had been pushed up against the wall and the one there was one long table in the middle set for 14. Hagrid joined us. I caught a look at Dad. I was placed next to Dad and Nettie was on the other side Dad leaned over and whispered  
>"That dress looks good on you." Dad said<br>"Thanks. My Dad got it for me and I absoulutely love it. Thank you." I said  
>"Your welcome Arianna"<br>"Dad."  
>"Yes?"<br>" I love you."  
>"I love you to." He rarely said it so I knew that he loved me. I was sitting there eating lost in conversation when Ron says<br>"Hey Arianna isnt that your owl?" I looked at where he was looking and Stormy was flying threw the air with something attached to her leg. Thats when I saw it. It was three letters and a package. I looked down when she landed and I took the letters and package the package read  
><strong>Aribelle From Draco<strong>  
>The Package from Draco contained a winter coat and a locket<br>That was beautiful. Dad looked at it and I showed it to Everyone then I picked up the letters the first said  
><strong>Arianna Snape<br>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
>Slytherin House<strong>  
>I opened the Letter it was from Aunt Cissy. By this time other owls started to fly in and deliver presents and deliver letters.<br>**Dearest Arianna,  
>Merry Christmas! Hope you got everything on your list. I am passing on a bit of the family to you. This was your mothers. I hope that you like it. I thought that her duaghter should have her locket. It was from your father. The first one was your Mothers the second is from Lucius and I. Merry Christmas!<br>Love,  
>Aunt Cissy<br>P.S. Draco wants to know if you like the package.**

The second letter was from Uncle Lucius. It was the third letter that caught my attention. It was simply adressed  
><strong>Arianna Snape<strong>  
>I opened the letter. It was more of a Talker. There are several different kinds of letters in our world. There is a Holler which Ron got one his second year when he stole the car and there was a talker and then there was a handwritten one. I opened it and the letter spoke<p>

"**I am Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic and first of all I just wanted to say Merry Christmas Ms. Snape. Second I wanted to inform that you are no longer a suspect in the Sean and Amy Halloway murder. Oh and Ms. Snape I recieved a very interesting phone call. It seems that you have misused your magic. You put a Jinx on two teachers Professors Moody and Sprout. It took us two and half hours to get the Jinxs off. IF I EVER HERE OF YOU PUTTING A JINX ON YOUR TEACHERS AGAIN YOU WILL BE EXPELLED AND SENT TO AZKABAN**." With that the letter was done and laying in front of me. I never put a Jinx on Moody. I would kill him first. As to Professor Sprout I didnt do that either she was one of my favorites besides Dad. I got up without saying a word to anyone and went back to Slytherin and changed into something warming I changed into it I decided to take a walk and I noticed that Hagrid was in his hut. I knew that I would feel better if I talked to him I walked up and knocked on the door. Why not talk to Hagrid. He made everyone feel better.  
>" 'ho's 'ere?" Hagrid said<br>"Hagrid its Arianna may I come in?" He came to the door and looked at me and says  
>" 'ou ain't 'oing to jinx me 're 'ou?" I knew he heard the letter.<br>"No. I dont even have my wand. I just need to talk to someone."  
>" 'ome in." I walked in and saw Fang Hagrid's Dog laying on the floor. He motioned to the bench and I sat down. " 'hat can I do fer 'ou?"<br>"I didnt Jinx Professor Moody or Professor Sprout. That I can promise you. I haven't touched my wand in over a month. Besides I wouldn't have jinxed Moody I would have killed him for what he did to me." I looked at the fire. When Hagrid finally spoke  
>"I know you didnt Jinx them but it did look a little suspicous when you left without saying anything to anyone."<br>"I didnt know what to do. I didnt want to answer questions from everyone. Hagrid will you help me please?"  
>"Ok. But first where is your wand?"<br>"I dont know. It disappeared about a month ago and then I reported it to Mr. Ollivander and then I reported it to the Ministry and they got back to me and said that

"**We regret to inform you that at this time we cannot locate you wand. Be careful." Barty Crouch**.

"I have it here see." I showed him the letter.  
>"Well you cant Jinx anyone without a wand can you?" Hagrid got up to move around and was getting tea. When I finally spoke.<br>"Uhh Hagrid it doesn't look good on me." He spun around  
>"Why would that be?"<br>"Do you remember the first day that I met you in Diagon Alley?"  
>"Yes."<br>" When I tried to get the Pumpkin Juice to come to me it wouldn't with a wand, but it did when I said it without a wand."  
>"Huh?" I sighed and looked at Hagrid and the tea cup on the table<br>"Accio Tea Cup." I said and it came straight to me. He looked at me in horror.  
>"I have a very rare trait in our world. Incantations. I can make things come to me and I can do spells without a wand. Thats why it doesnt look good."<br>"Where do you get that trait from?"  
>"My father." I said. Then a man from behind says<br>"Your father would like to know why his daughter is here and not in the castle." I spun around and Dad was standing there with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.  
>"I took a walk. I had to come to Hagrid. He makes me feel better when Im upset. Sorry Dad."<br>"Well we overheard the conversation. We were here the whole time. Arianna I know that you didnt Jinx PROFESSOR Moody." He stuck emphasis on Professor " I also know that you didnt Jinx Professor Sprout. They just informed the ministry what happened." Professor Dumbledore said  
>"What did happen Professor?"<br>"Well Professor Sprout caught Professor Moody in the Green house during one of your classes. She asked him what he wanted. Well you better see for yourself." We walked back into the castle to Dumbledore's office and saw the memory fromt the Penisive

**Flashback (Sprouts POV)**  
>I had just entered my class. I looked over and noticed Snape next to her cousin and two friends and next to her boyfriend Zane Simmons<br>"Good Morning Class."  
>"Good Morning Professor Sprout." They said in unison. Aribelle raised her hand<br>"Yes Aribelle?"  
>"I was just wondering if you were feeling any better and if that potion helped any?"<br>"Yes Ms. Snape I am feeling better and Thank You for making it for me."  
>"Your welcome but could we please keep this as our secret Dad doesnt know and well I want him to think that Im terrible at Potions." I had to laugh.<br>"Yes oh and 100 points to Slytherin." I said. I looked over and they seemed happy. We continued with classes and then I heard Draco say  
>"Aribelle whats wrong?" My head shot up and Aribelle passed out on the floor. I approached them she was shaking violently on the ground<br>"Draco, Zane get her to the Hospital Wing. The rest of you class is dismissed. I left to go tell someone when I came back Moody was going through Arianna's things.  
>"What are you doing in my classroom Professor Moody?"<br>"Looking for Ms. Snape." Then it dawned me  
>"You used the Cruciatus Curse on her didnt you?"<br>"Very good Professor Sprout. I cant have you blabbing to Snape or Dumbledore so say good bye. I grabbed my wand and we Jinxed each other at the same time. My last thought was Moody isnt going to get near Arianna if I could help it.  
><strong>End of Flashback<strong>  
>"Great so Professor Moody used the Cruciatus Curse on me and I didnt know it." I said<br>"It appears that way. Professor Snape you will be filling as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher til we can locate a new one." Professor Dumbledore said  
>"Uhh Professor Who's going to be our Potions Professor? I would rather have Dad."<br>"He'll be doing both." Ok that was good. We walked up to the Castle and I went to Slytherin and went to bed. I was walking to the Great Hall with Draco and Blaise following me. I was trying to get my mind off of things and what happened. Voldemort was back and I knew what that meant. Delores Umbridge was our new DADA teacher this year, I jumped onto Blaise's back. He tried getting me to laugh. I havent laughed in awhile. I rode Blaise like a horse and I had an idea  
>"Giddy Up!" I said and he took off running and Draco was on our heels. We walked into the great hall and every head was turned to us. Zane was jealous, but it has been over for a long time. I think I'm in love with Blaise Zambini. I can't be. I noticed the looks and I said<br>"What a girl can't ride her stallion?" Everyone started laughing. He sat me down on the bench that was at our table and I leaned into him. I saw the expression on Zane's face. He knew that after what happened that it was over and I needed things to get back to normal. I looked at Draco who was smiling when I noticed that Harry Potter was pushed by some of his house.  
>"I thought we were bad, I mean Slytherin's are expected to do that but to do it to someone of your own house that's just sad." Blaise said and I nodded in agreement. I was lost in my thoughts when Goyle asks<br>"So Arianna are you ready for the Potions Test today?"  
>"What Potions Test?" I asked nervous now, Seeing as how Dad went back to teaching Potions and Dumbledore got someone from the Ministry to teach DADA<br>Draco laughed and replied "The one you apparently forgot to study for."  
>"I'm dead, so dead, when Dad finds out that I didn't study I won't be able to sit comfortably for at least a year."<br>They all laughed and then Draco says  
>"I know Uncle Sev's spankings can hurt to be sitting uncomfortably for a year come on, even I know he's not capable."<br>"The Spanking I can handle Draco its the look of disappointment and being afraid that he will use me in his next potion."  
>"It's Potter he will use and not you. Or Longbottom for that matter. You have Study period to Study for the test before it happens."<br>"Good that gives me an hour. What Potion is it that the test is over?"  
>"The Draught of the Living Dead, we also have to make it." I instantly went pale, last time I attempted to make it I almost blew up Malfoy Manor and Draco along with several House Elves, Luckily Dad, Aunt Bella, Uncle Lucius, and Aunt Cissy were all in a Deaths Eater meeting so when it exploded they couldn't come see what on earth happened. Draco noticed my look and smirked a little and then added "Try not to make it blow up this time." I smiled back and then Hermione got up and looked at me and I gave her my famous Snape glare that I had inherited from my Father. Hermione walked over and placed something in front of me and then said<br>"I thought this might interest you." I looked down and she had given the Daily Prophet and that's when Dumbledore made his announcement  
>"Welcome to Hogwarts, Now that we are all sorted I have an announcement that I wish to make there has been some changes made in the teaching staff this year instead of Delores Umbridge as the Ministry suggested as your new DADA teacher we have someone different please make feel welcome your new DADA Professor LaKita Black Snape now Professor Snape has gone back to teaching Potions and has graciously allowed his wife to teach DADA which means she will be known as Mrs. Professor Snape, Let the feast begin." Food appeared in front of us and I looked at Draco who smiled<br>"You knew didn't you?"  
>"I knew it was a surprise for you. The only crime your mother committed was being the Dark Lords daughter. My Mum, Aunt Bella and Lily Evans were all adopted and they were the Dark Lords daughters."<br>"He killed his own daughter?"  
>"No, long story look we need to talk but not here and when we do we need to bring Potter with us."<br>I nodded and then looked at the Head Table and before anyone could react I stood up and ran up to the table and around the back of it and threw my arms around my Mothers neck. She pulled me tight and then let me go  
>"Sunshine, I love you, but you have to back to your table I will see you in class." She smiled and then for the first time in a long time Dad smiled too. Draco, Blaise, Bri, Nettie and I all walked together to our DADA class. Bri and Draco were together and then I noticed Nika walking next to Crabbe and Nettie was eyeing Goyle I smiled I knew before the end of this year they were together. We walked in and took our seats. I sat with Blaise, Bri sat with Draco who sat in front of us, Goyle and Nettie were sitting across from them and Crabbe and Nika were across from us. I smiled as other 5th years walked in. Once Gryffindor walked in I leaned over Blaise<br>"Speaking of trouble. Here they come now." I said as I saw Potter, Weasley and Granger walk in followed by Longbottom, Finnegan, Thomas and several others "Do you think the new Professor would notice if I hexed them into next year."  
>"Yes, I would notice Arianna and I am pretty sure neither one of your parents would tolerate that." A voice behind me said and I knew at once it was my Mother<br>"I'm a Slytherin-" I started to say but was cut off  
>"I DON'T CARE WHAT HOUSE YOUR IN, IN THIS CLASS YOU WILL NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE HEX ANYONE! THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU! AM I UNDERSTOOD."<br>"Yes Ma'am." We all replied in unison there goes my fun for the year. Wait she said in class not out of class. I smiled a little and she saw  
>"Arianna you will remain after class for a few minutes."<br>"But I have Study Period next please let me go. I will serve detention with you tonight, Dad is giving a test over a potion and I haven't study with everything that happened with Umbridge last month."  
>She sighed but said that would be fine. We finished the rest of the class without further incident and as we were walking to Study Hall I heard Ron say<br>"Another Snape, now there are 3 of them to plot Harry's death." They were slightly ahead of us and I was about to say something when I felt a hand over my mouth and looked up. It was Draco and he was shushing me. We let the story unfold  
>"Ron, haven't you figured this out already? Snape isn't out to kill Harry."<br>"Yeah we saved Arianna last year from Barty Crouch Jr. and I for one agree with Mione their not out to kill me."  
>"Yeah well did you know that Mrs. Professor Snape is the daughter of one Tom Riddle."<br>"WHAT?" Harry and Mione said at the same time  
>"Yeah everyone knows that." Draco walked over to the three of them and they looked at him and then Ron says<br>"What do you want Malfoy?"  
>"Aribelle's Mum isn't the only one around whose Mum was the Dark Lord's daughter. There were four of them Weasel."<br>"Who were they?" Ron spat  
>"LaKita Lylabeth Riddle Snape, Narcissa Andromeda Malfoy, Bellatrix Angelina LaStrange, and.." He paused and Hermione finished<br>"Lilian Evangeline Potter." They stood there is shock no more than Harry  
>"WHAT?!" Harry and Ron both exclaimed. Draco grabbed my elbow and was leading me to study when I was shocked at what I heard. Actually I was trembling. Draco stopped and we were outside mine and my Father's rooms that we kept at the school and Draco led me past them to the Slytherin common room and sat me down on the couch<br>"Why didn't you tell me that Harry was our Cousin?"  
>"Aribelle listen to me, No one knows that The Dark Lord is our Grandfather. There was one who did and that was..."<br>"Dumbledore. Does he know?"  
>"Who?"<br>"The Dark Lord?"  
>Draco sighed and then looked at me as if I had lost my mind so I knew that the Dark Lord knew. Harry was supposed to destroy our Grandfather. I calmed down as Draco gathered our things and we walked to the Great Hall for study period. Lets just hope that I never see Dumbledore or else I might be expelled. We made it to the Great Hall and I sat about Studying for Potions which was my next class. I knew that if I didn't pass Dad would be upset. I just couldn't concentrate on anything I kept watching Harry and he kept looking at me.<p>

**Snape's POV**  
>I was grading papers and then I looked at the door, I knew that my next class would be in and I also knew that Draco, Arianna, and Harry were all in that class, Harry and Draco were my nephews and Arianna was my daughter. I stared as they came and noticed a change in my daughter she was quiet which in and of its self is different. She is never this quiet. Draco and Harry were the same way although I knew what kind of abuse that Harry came through. Kitty and I have talked to Albus and he has agreed to let us keep Harry for the summer and on the Holidays until he is of Age so we have two more years. I knew that Harry knew, I just hope that Albus knows that the boy will be the end of him when Harry learns the other truth. I stood up as everyone took their seats and walked forward. I noticed some of Harry's Gryffindor buddies had shied away from him including Weasley. I addressed the class<br>"Good morning class."  
>"Good morning Professor Snape" came the replies. I smirked<br>"Today you will taking a two part test. You will be making the Draught of the Living Dead, tomorrow will be the written test. Can anyone tell me what the Draught of the Living Dead is?" Hermione's hand shot up  
>"Anyone other than Miss Granger?" When no ones hand shot up I called on a student that I knew who would know<br>"Miss Snape, will you please tell the class what the Draught of the Living Dead is?"  
>"It is a very powerful sleeping potion." She said with all the attitude she could muster<br>"Very good, lose the attitude."  
>"Whatever."<p>

**Aribelle's POV**  
>"Whatever" was probably not the brightest thing I have said to my father in awhile. I could tell by his look that he wasn't best pleased with it. I looked at Harry who was staring at me when we started making our Potion and I glared my famous Snape glare. I wasn't paying attention because I was thinking that everyone had lied to me all my life. Draco knew Harry's secret. I slammed my book down and growled which got Draco's attention<br>"Aribelle, what's wrong?"  
>"What's wrong Draco? How pray tell did you find out about my Mum and Harry's Mum and just how long have you known?"<br>"Since Voldemort came back in the Graveyard, I overheard Dad telling Mum that her Father had returned and was wishing to speak with her and her sisters, I knew he meant Aunt Kitty, and Aunt Bella and then I overheard him telling them that Dumbledore had been the one to shoot the killing curse at his youngest Lily and then took Harry away when he was trying to protect him. I wanted to tell you sooner, but then your Mum started teaching and I thought she would tell you or your Dad." I calmed down a bit and then nodded at Draco. I honestly don't blame him for not telling me we had a cousin they were trying to keep him safe  
>"So does the Ministry know?"<br>"Their the ones that took Aunt Bella, My Mum, Aunt Kitty and Lily away from the Dark Lord. Why don't we go to the Manor this weekend and talk to Grandpa Malfoy about. He knows more than we do."  
>"We could get caught and I for one wish to sit down this year."<br>"We can Floo, besides no one will be home, what do you say?"  
>"Alright it will make me fill better about it I guess. We should grab Harry and bring him along since you know this involves him as well."<br>"Your right also we need Sirius as well."  
>"Why?"<br>"Sirius is Voldemort's son."  
>"WHAT?!" I said a little too loud and I heard Dad go<br>"Shh." Draco looked at me and I at him. I just wanted potions over with.  
>"If you don't focus you will blow yourself to oblivion." Draco said and I looked at my Potion we had to recall the ingredients from memory. Thanks so much Dad, I looked at it and it turned red. It wasn't supposed to be red. I nudged Draco and he saw and nodded his head. I was so dead. So dead. I knew better than to add those to it. I coughed and nudged Harry who directly to my left and Draco was directly to my right. We crawled under the table. Dad saw us and said<br>"What the-" Before he could finish tragedy struck BOOM! My potion exploded all over Dad, and the classroom. Well I invited some kind of dye because Dad's robes, and hair were purple. Draco and I laughed and then looked away  
>"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Snape please remain after class. The rest of you class is dismissed early today." Everyone left the classroom except us we were sitting on our seats when Dad walked over.<br>"I will be right back, I am going to take a shower and change and you three had better be here when I get back." He walked out and Harry leans over to me  
>"Well at least you got him to wash his hair." We laughed and then we hear<br>"I heard that Mr. Potter." We laughed when Harry turned pale and then turned back to us  
>"He really is a bat isn't he?" Draco and I laughed and then we were silent when Harry asks "Is it true about my Mum and you know who?" I nodded and Draco told him about our plan for the weekend and he agreed to accompany us. We were talking when Mum walks in trying not to laugh<br>"Would someone care to tell me why Severus has purple hair and is growling in the shower because it wont come out?" I gulped and then I looked at Draco  
>"I told you I was dead." He and Harry laughed at that. "I was distracted and accidently put in the wrong ingredients apparently I made a hair dye. Cool"<br>"Not cool Arianna it won't come out of your Father's hair." I got off the stool and walked across the hall to my Fathers store and grabbed a potion and handed it to her.  
>"Rub this in Dad's hair. Last time I made the same dye was at the Malfoy Manor and Draco and I were 13 so we came up with this. It took the dye out." She nodded and walked out. I turned back to Draco when Dad walked in and looked at the three of us<br>"Explain."  
>"My Potion exploded sir." Harry said. I sat there in shock. Harry just lied to get me out of trouble<br>"Mr. Potter no lying. I know it was Arianna who exploded the potion what I want to know is why?"  
>"I am sorry. I wasn't focused and I didn't study for the test." I said and then I heard Dad growl<br>"You will not be going to Hogsmeade this weekend neither are you Draco and Harry you will be spending that time in your common rooms studying and I expect you three here after dinner tonight to clean this classroom without Magic. You may go now." He dismissed us and we walked outside. Getting grounded was perfect because I knew Dad and Mum were accompanying the students to Hogsmeade so it was perfect for our plan. We smiled at our cleverness and then walked to our common rooms and thought of how we would get there unseen. We had solved that problem as well. Harry and his invisibility cloak. No one would know we were there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry's POV**

I made my way down toward the Dungeons of Hogwarts towards Professor Snape's classroom with Ron and Hermione, Draco and Aribelle walked up  
>"Sorry I got you in trouble Harry." She called me Harry and not Potter for once. I was rather shocked<br>"Yeah same here Harry." Now Draco. Okay this is getting too weird for even me. They kept referring to me as Harry. I noticed Snape had done the same thing. Calling me _Harry _instead of his usual Potter.  
>"Okay guys this is just too weird you calling me Harry, but I will see you guys Saturday for Detention." They walked off and we turned our attention back to our common room, unbeknownst to us there was someone lurking in the bushes listening to our conversation. Someone that could hurt our family. Someone not so nice. Rita Skeeter.<p>

**No One's POV**

Draco, Arianna, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all walked into the Great Hall together on Saturday (the tables were no longer by houses. We were mixing and mingling with each other) after finding out that Hermione was also related to us in the fact that she was Draco Malfoy's sister, and no one knew this not even Draco. We sat the Slytherin table and Draco sat down next to me when Hermione comes running over with the _**Daily Prophet. **_  
>"Draco, Aribelle have you seen this?" She threw the paper down in front of us and both Draco's and mine eyes went wide. The Headed was <strong>POTTER, MALFOY, AND SNAPE GRANDCHILDREN OF THE DARK LORD<strong>  
>"DRACO MALFOY, HARRY POTTER AND ARIANNA SNAPE ARE ALL COUSINS. A SOURCE HAS TOLD ME THAT IN FACT THEY ARE THE GRANDCHILDREN OF HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED, THE QUESTION IS WILL HARRY CHOOSE DUMBLEDORE WHO KNEW FOR YEARS OR WILL HE CHOOSE HIS GRANDFATHER? I AM ALSO TOLD THAT NARCISSA MALFOY, LAKITA SNAPE, BELLATRIX LESTRANGE AND LILY POTTER WHERE ALL FOUR HIS DAUGHTERS AND THAT THE MALFOYS HAVE A GIRL AS OLD AS DRACO. A TWIN, MISS HERMIONE GRANGER WAS REPORTEDLY TAKEN FROM HER HOME BY MUGGLES IN AN ATTEMPT TO AND I QUOTE GET RID OF THIS FREAKY BUSINESS. NOW THAT THE COUSINS HAVE UNITED THINGS COULD GET INTERESTING AT HOGWARTS THIS YEAR ESPECIALLY WITH LAKITA SNAPE TEACHING DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS. SOME SAY SHE'S A SPY THAT HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED PLACED AT HOGWARTS, BUT ACCORDING TO NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM KITTY JUST WANTS TO BE WITH HER HUSBAND AND DAUGHTER. SO I ASK YOU WOULD YOU FEEL SAFE SENDING YOUR CHILDREN TO HOGWARTS? KNOWING WHAT YOU KNOW NOW?"<p>

**Aribelle's POV**

Hermione finished reading and by the time she was done my blood was boiling and Draco saw this and he put his hand on by back in an attempt to calm me. Hermione followed suit. Harry came running over as well as Ron. Harry saw me  
>"Is she alright?"<br>"I...WILL BE ONCE I...THAT WOMAN...GRRRR!" That woman got under my skin and then it dawned on me. She had been following us

" Oh hell no, that woman was following us that night Draco and she overheard us." My rage got the better of me and I started smashing things in the Great Hall and Dad walked over toward me, Dumbledore followed and so did McGonagall and my mother followed them. Dad looked at Draco, Hermione, Ron and Harry and asks  
>"What happened?"<br>"Rita Skeeter happened sir." Hermione said  
>"I have never seen her upset at something that woman said before. Are you sure?" Dad asked<br>"I'm not upset about the article I knew it was just a matter of time before it came out. I am upset with the fact that her sources are us. She has been following us around. A Fly on the wall. Her animagus is a Fly. She was spying on us. Wait until I get my hands on her. I will smash her into next year"  
>"ARIANNA SNAPE YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING." Dad yelled<br>"She has no right to say that about us though."  
>"I don't care. You will listen to your father sweetheart am I understood?" Mum said<br>"Yes Mum." I said. I looked around and everyone was staring at us and then Dumbledore suggested we go to his office away from prying eyes. We followed him and he Floo called the Malfoys and they came through along with Bellatrix and we all gasped. She was out of Azkaban. How? Well Mum was out and I didn't question it. Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissy were upset that Dumbledore had kept them from their daughter all these years and Draco learned his lesson when Uncle Luc found out that he had been calling his sister a _Mudblood. _I have never seen him so mad. He threatened to Cane Draco right there and Draco said he was sorry to Hermione and then I remembered something.  
>"Does Harry have to go back to his relatives this summer?" I asked and everyone turned to me "They starve him and lock him away and are just down right nasty to him. Can he come home with us Dad?"<br>"Of Course he can. I demand Custody of my Nephew Albus." Dad said  
>"I don't think so. With Kitty out of Prison wouldn't you want spend time with her." He said and I glared at him.<br>"Hermione will be getting settled in at The Malfoys. Harry an I can go there like I do during the summer anyway." I said and everyone agreed except Dumbledore of course. He didn't agree. He wanted to use Harry as his pawn. I looked at Draco and he nodded. I took my bracelet off and then sat on the ground  
>"What are you doing?" Uncle Luc asked looking at me and then looked at everyone else. "What is she doing?" I pulled up my sleeve to my left arm revealing the Dark Mark and I smiled at Draco who sat down next to me followed by Harry and Hermione. Ron stayed back by My Dad, ducking behind them. Dad saw this and then Uncle Luc says "They have gone mad" I raised my hand above my head and brought my right down over my left arm clasping the bracelet and the Dark Mark I said<br>"Papa we need you." The whole room began to shake and spin and then Draco saw the adults  
>"Hang onto something, It will get worse." They obeyed and grabbed ahold of sturdy things. Ron grabbed a hold of Aunt Cissy<br>"Mr. Weasley please stop squeezing me and hold onto to something more sturdier." She said. So he grabbed onto to Dad. We all chuckled as well as the adults. We looked up once the room stopped spinning and Our Grandfather was in the middle of Hogwarts in the middle of Dumbledore's office. We laughed at how scared he looked. So Papa scares Dumbledore. Papa came over an knelt down next to us and looked at me.  
>"You summoned me Princess?" I looked him in the eye and then he said "I see, surely what have shown isn't true. My own grandson reduced to those Muggle conditions." He turns to Hermione and says "Welcome back to the family Sunshine." Papa then picked me up and put me on his lap as well as Hermione, Draco took his arm on his left side and Harry took the one on his right. He was rocking us back and forth and soothing us.<p>

"Albus I DEMAND to know at once why you took my family from me."  
>"Your evil, I thought that if I had two of your daughters arrested one killed and the other oblivated then you wouldn't come looking for them and I could get rid of you once and for all."<br>"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! YOU TOLD ME IT WAS HIM. ALL THOSE THINGS YOU SAID THEY WERE LIES. WHAT WAS MY MOTHERS REAL NAME THEN?"  
>"Lilian Eileen Riddle Voldemort. I knew Maria Evans was a Witch married to a Muggle so when she lost her little girl Cecily I put Lily in her place instead. It would have worked too except Lily found out through Sirius because he did some digging and then found out that Lily Evans was adopted when she was 1 and her name was Riddle. She reached out to Tom and I knew I needed to act fast so I created the Story of Harry Potter. The Boy who lived the boy who survived a killing curse."<br>"Why did you kill my girl though?"  
>"She was too much like you. Too powerful."<br>"We couldn't have anyone more powerful than you now could we Albus." Dad said stepping in front of us the same with Cissy and Uncle Luc they stepped to the side.  
>"Your forgot something old man." Uncle Luc spat<br>"Yeah and pray tell what did I forget Lucius?"  
>"Molly Weasley, she is Tom's niece and my sister. Our Mother was Arianna Riddle Tom's Sister." We all gasped. So I was named after my Aunt and we talked and once it was over Harry made his decision he killed Dumbledore with the Killing Curse and Dad stepped up as Headmaster seeing as how McGonagall was too busy to do it.<br>"Rita got one thing right." I said  
>"Yeah what's that?" Ron asked<br>"It will be an interesting year. So where do we go from here?" I asked and we decided to proceed as a family. Let the Knew Adventures begin with all of us. I smiled as Papa still rocked us and he was dotting on us. We smiled because we knew that we could stay like this forever. It felt good to finally be a family. Despite the fact that Aunt Lily wasn't here but we knew she was smiling on us. We would take care of Rita Skeeter later. Right now we would just enjoy each other...


End file.
